Tortallan Genocide
by soccerchick-08
Summary: The Scanran war just ended and Tortall had begun to celebrate its victory. They're unaware that Tusaine wishes to get revenge. Tusaine attacks Tortall at a party and the Tortallans give themselves up. Rest of summary inside. KelThom
1. So it Begins

I know I shouldn't start _another_ fic, but I really want to get my thoughts down. So as far as I'm concerned I have never seen a fic like this, at least for TP. So here the full summary:

Over the years of the Scanra-Tortall War Tusaine grew stronger and waited for its chance to get back its neighboring country. She found the right time when Tortall hosted a party in celebration of the victory where most knights, soldiers, and fighter would be to be honored. Along with the warriors would come their wives to celebrate as well. The Tusaines attacked in great numbers and since the Tortallans were at a party not many wore weapons. They ashamedly gave up and followed the orders of the Tusaine soldiers. Among the prisoners were Kel, Neal, a pregnant Yuki, and Thom (the younger of course!) among others. The Tortallans were marched past the border of Tusaine and Tortall and slowly the Tortallans' numbers decreased. The pregnant women were tortured and the husbands killed or disappeared. As the Tortallans' number had greatly diminished the remaining Tortallans were marched out to the field to have their chests pierced with bronze points of arrows. This fic contains Kel/ Thom goodness and it is a tragedy/angst fic. The fic is based after the life of a woman Holocaust survivor that I met and the forgotten Armenian Genocide that I just did a huge project on.

Interested? Well it's rated PG-13 for violence and probably swearing. There is some gory things in here, but I'll warn you ahead of time, I think. So hope you enjoy the first part of Tortallan Genocide.

None of this is mine, but a Holocaust survivor gives the ideas of some situations to me.

This chapter is dedicated to Alenor since she's such a sweetie and fellow chocoholic. I hope you like the chapter/fic and that things were great for you on Valentines' Day with your bf! Okay it is a co dedication because this is also for Parcheezie, sorry that it wasn't Going Long but here an update for you. I love you both with the bottom of my crooked heart.

Chapter 1- So it Begins

Kel reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the mirror, and she carefully ran her hand through a stubborn piece of mouse brown hair that was determinedly trying to stay up to annoy her. She went into the privy and nervously put water on the plaguing hair.

She came back to the mirror and for what seemed like the tenth time, looked at her reflection. Her hazel orbs gazed over her high cut crimson dress. The dress hugged her body tightly, but not so much where she couldn't breath. The arm parts fanned out to cover her muscular and scarred arms, which she had gained from fighting through the worst of the Scanran-Tortallan War. Kel sighed at the thought of the war, and remembered the devastation it had brought to her friends and Tortall. Half way through the war two of her good friends Esmond and Prosper had died saving a village from an attack.

They had been stationed together and their entire group had suffered from the vicious attack. The attack had been stopped for a time being, because of the Tortallans, but nobody was able to save the village in time. When the Own had gotten there they had found the women ravaged, children with their throats cut, and men utterly destroyed. All the property had been burned and the few crops the village had been able to save had been taken.

The Own had later used trackers to find those responsible, but they weren't able to neutralize what had been done to the poor village. The palace had gone haywire, because they now had to protect everything that they owned. The king ordered knights to be put at every village to keep _everyone_ in his palace safe.

Kel frowned at the sad memory when Dom had told her of Esmond and Prosper. She and all her friends had been given a five-day 'break' so they wouldn't get themselves killed out in battle from worrying about their friends' deaths. She had been stationed by the border and seen more action then even a knight would have liked, but she had been positioned with Neal. Her days had gone by slowly but she was thankful that the days had been spent with her friend.

Kel turned around to face her bed and above it had small shelf that had small candles sitting atop them. Kel's eyes choked up as she watched the flickering candles. There was a red, yellow, blue, green, and brown. The brown signified the Riders' losses while the red was for knights, blue for the Own, and green for the army. The one candle that brought the most emotion out of the seasoned knight was the yellow that symbolized youth.

The war had gone on longer than Tortall's supply of men had and it resulted in a drafting going through villages and pages and squires being pulled into a situation that they weren't ready for. The blows had been devastating, and among the pages had been her cousin Lachran. He had been a first year squire ready to prove himself to his nation, but the gods had chosen to end his fate quickly.

Kel brushed away the tears that were forming in her eyes and jumped as a great bell resounded throughout her chamber. Kel turned quickly on her heel and grabbed for where she would usually hold Griffin, but remembered she wasn't allowed to hold a weapon in a time of celebration._ 'I've been at war for much too long…_'

Kel sighed finally satisfied with her appearance and walked into the great hallway of knights that were being honored. She walked to her right down the endless succession of mahogany doors. Kel finally found the door she was looking for since on the chalkboard it had written on it,' Nealan of Queenscove and Lady Yukimi of the Yamani Islands.' Kel knocked slowly on the thick door and a moment later Yuki popped her head out and gave Kel a warm smile.

"Neal said something about you needing to inspect him? Are you trying to steal my fiancé from me Kel?"

"Tell him he's a big lad and he can take care of himself." Yuki opened the door all the way and embraced Kel in a soft hug. Kel looked down at Yuki's stomach that had grown to the size of a very small medicine ball.

"How are you feeling? Are you sure you are up to this?"

"As the next Lady of Queenscove I must be there. And when have I not been up to going to a party?"

Kel smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and looked behind her to where Neal stood attempting to straighten his hair with a small basin of water and his hands. Kel rolled her eyes, "Fine Neal I'll help you." Kel walked over and grabbed a small towel and watered it down. She slowly went through all his cowlicks till she was finally done." There."

"Why thank you my dear friend."

"Kel aren't you going to wear any face paint." Kel frowned at the question," Okay then forget I asked…"

Yuki wore a green kimono styled dress that had swans across the front and the stomach part was magically done so it would stretch to fit her stomach. Kel assumed Neal had done all her clothes that way. Neal held Yuki's hand and he wore an olive green tunic with black breeches.

"Hey Neal do you know who else is going to be at the ball?"

"Well the Own, Riders, knights, some mages, and all the generals they could possibly force to come. So that means Raoul, Dom, Quasim, Buri, Seaver, Merric, jolly ol' Owen, Faleron, Alanna and her children and the Stump might just be there."

Kel took a deep breath as the hallway ended and led on till it reached the stairway where the heralds waited for the peoples' names so they could announce them. The man was stocky and muscular with bunched muscles. He had a rugged face and looked tan from hard work. He wore a sword at his side that Kel assumed was for decoration. Neal and Yuki stepped forward and they quietly whispered their names and in a regal accented voice the man announced their titles.

Kel looked through the red curtains that hid the ballroom from her view and Kel looked down at the man and asked, "Would you mind if I asked where you are from sir? I haven't heard an accent like yours in a long time I think."

The man moved his height to his other hip and replied in a crisp voice, "My parents were form another land my lady but I was born in Tortall." Kel tilted her head, but didn't question the man and further. She whispered her name to the man and he seemed to look surprised at who she was but announced her.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." The herald opened the side of a curtain aside and gave her a sweeping bow. Kel slowly reclined her head in a small thank you and walk down the steps. She could feel a large amount of eyes on her and her face flushed from nervousness. She had not been to a ball in over ten years, since there hadn't been anytime or reason to celebrate.

Kel wished dearly that she could have been wearing her comfortable boots instead of these horrid slippers that made her feet sweat. She constantly had to make sure she wouldn't slip out of them. Kel walked down the small aisle towards the royal monarchs and bent down into a half curtsy and bow. Kel blushed and looked up and found the king and queen smiling laughingly and the prince and princess smiling quietly along side them.

Kel picked up her skirts and walked away from the monarchs toward the crowd where she could blend in. She used her height to her advantage and stood on her tiptoes to try and see her friends. She found Dom standing beside his fiancé Aidan. She smiled and remembered the look of loss on Dom's face when he had been betrothed to Aidan after his eldest brothers' deaths in the war.

He had been planning on asking for her hand after the war, he had told her, but the deaths had come before the end of the war. The rule of no marriages for the Own had been changed for the members since the war created many problems. Many of the members were younger sons, but with their brothers' deaths they had to marry for their families.

Kel smiled and walked over to the couple and felt suddenly self-conscious as Dom looked at her. Her heart continued to beat erratically at the sight of him, but she was able to stop her face from becoming flushed when she saw the ring wrapped around his finger tightly.

Dom's sapphire eyes softened and he stepped forward to embrace his old friend," Kel, gods, its great to see you alive."

"You act if you don't think I would live through it."

"With all the deaths, it could have been possible that you were another number count. But nothing shall ever stop the Protector of the Small from looking after her children right?" Dom asked grinning.

"Well I can't have you looking after Neal, who knows how much trouble you'll get him in. Have you seen Raoul?"

"Yes he's over there." Aidan replied butting in.

"Thanks Aidan, I'll see you later Dom." Kel waved off and the small flutter in her stomach drifted off, but her mind still seemed to be burned with Dom's image in her head. Kel looked around the masses of people until she saw Raoul's ruddy curls over the heads. In the background of the murmuring she could hear all the men and women being announced.

"Kel? Gods it great to see you!" Kel turned around at the voice and smiled in return. Behind her was Quasim. He wore a red tunic and his face was beginning to wrinkle. He was aging gracefully, but aging all the same.

"Quasim, where were you stationed all these years?"

"I was up at the northeast border with my squad protecting some of the villages. How's your feather dusters and Jump?"

Kel looked down in sadness, "Most of the third generation of birds died fighting, but I do still have some. Most of the birds are buried up by the border. And Jump…Jump died fighting, just as how he would want it. He died fighting in the last skirmish. He fought till the end. Jump wouldn't have had it any other way though…" Kel looked down sadly and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh Kel I'm sorry. It's all right, not your fault. At least I still have Peachblossom. He's almost at the end of his life too though. I don't what I will do when I don't have him anymore."

"Cherish the time you have with them, don't mourn about the time when you won't." Kel smiled a small thank you and was about to ask him how he'd been when there was a loud whoop heard throughout the hall. Everyone turned to the sound and in the center of the attention was a taller and older looking Owen.

"Kel! Kel, isn't this great? We're heroes!"

"Owen you don't have to announce it."

"But why not? I want Seaver and Prosper to be able to hear me." He took a step forward and Kel looked confusedly at him.

"Owen you haven't been drinking anything have you?" Kel asked warily.

"Not a wee bit." He stated laughing and embracing Kel into a tight hug.

"Owen-I need to breath."

"Sorry about that, now I'll be back later so we can talk but those finger food are sounding all too good right now." Kel smiled and watched as he walked away whistling._' Always leave it to Owen to lighten the mood.'_

Kel walked along the edges of the dance floor, and vaguely heard as Alanna and her family was being introduced. She continued on her until she made it to an opening to the outside. She walked carefully through the opening and found it occupied by a reminiscing couple and continued to find one that was empty.

She passed by Cleon and his wife and happily found the opening to go out into the gardens. As she stepped outside she found that it was wet and she looked up into the sky only to have a drop of water plop down to splash her eyes. She lifted up the edges of her dress and searched for a bench that she could sit on.

As she searched amongst the beautiful flowers she felt her dress growing heavier from the rain. She was finally able to find a bench covered by a great elm tree that was in honor of Jasson I of Conte. Kel sat down quietly and watched as the drops fell to the wet grass. The sky was a stormy black and Kel saw faint sparkles in the air. The stars usually looked like a yellowish gold color, but tonight they seemed to have a mystical silver light that caught on the moon. Kel continued to stare upon the stars and saw that they were much bigger or closer that they should have been, but shrugged it off. The whole atmosphere was mystical in a supernatural type of way.

Mist surrounded the palace as if it had been put magically and the moon cast a bright glow so it was easy to see despite the thick mist. Kel was broken from her reverie as she heard a twig break behind her. Kel again pulled for her weapon and again only tugged on her dress, "Who goes there?" Kel yelled since she couldn't see through the thick fog and rain.

The figure stepped forward and a tall man with copper curls stepped through the mist. The mist seemed to cling to him and he had a powerful demeanor. He wore a white shirt with an emerald green tunic and brown breeches he had a small patch on his chest that could have shown that he was a knight or noble. "My mother wanted me to come and fetch you for the ceremony." He smiled wickedly," She says you would've skipped if given the chance."

"Your mother sounds omniscient, I don't mean to sound rude but who is she?"

"You know her, but I guess the problem is that you don't know me." The man went into a sweeping bow and grabbed her hand," I am Thom of Pirates' Swoop." He lightly brought his lips to it and faster than Kel could blink he stood upright and was leading her towards the ballroom in the thickening fog.

"Hmm…it was lighter when I came…" He seemed to mumble absently to himself and let go of Kel's hand.

"Well if you are Thom of Trebond then why don't you use your magic to lighten the way?"

Thom looked towards Kel with a look of disbelief," You'd think after years at the Academy that I would be able to think clearly." Kel smiled faintly and watched as he flicked his wrist in a circle and continued to walk in the dark.

"Umm, Thom why didn't you use your magic?" Thom opened his eyes and stared in utter amazement, as there was no light of fire on his hand. His brows knitted in confusion and he once again tried.

"I-I can't, hurry something must be happening." He pulled her arm worriedly and Kel couldn't help but feel a panic inside her come brimming to the surface._ 'What other enemies do we have besides Scanra? What could be so important that a person with great power can't muster a single spell?'_

Kel felt herself being tugged and pulled through the mist and hoped that the mage knew where he was going. She heard Thom's hurried voice say something but she didn't hear him as her foot connected with a step and she slowly fell to the ground. Thom must have felt the tug on her arms and caught her before she cracked her head. "We can't have one of Tortall's heroes getting hurt no could we?"

They leisurely made their way to the brightly lit ballroom and Thom seemed to insist on pulling her through the thick crowd. He pulled her like they were playing 'crack the whip' and Kel resulted in running into several people. She even hit Neal who had been talking to Daine. Kel was thankful when they finally reached the Lioness since her arm had been growing sore from all the pulling.

"So you found Kel did you? Glad to see that she'll actually be honored since she's here." The Lioness grinned and her husband beside her just seemed to nod his head in acknowledgement. The Lioness wore a silvery shirt with an amethyst tunic and black breeches. She wore her sword at her waist and Kel dearly wished she had worn breeches instead of the dress she wore now.

"Mother something is happening outside. I couldn't use my magic and it looked like mist." He shot his thumb to the balcony where the mist could now be seen from the inside. " I wasn't even aware that it was there until Keladry told me to use my magic to lighten the way. It must have several backing the power up since I couldn't even sense it."

Alanna's brows furrowed, "Are you telling me that we're probably going to be attacked?"

Thom rolled his eyes why else would there be dampening spells coming around the palace." Kel half-listened to the conversation and thought of anything that would help to solve their dilemma. Kel gasped aloud when she thought about the silvery stars she had seen.

George raised an eyebrow, "What has you so worried lass? You're not Gifted."

Kel frowned but continued to say; "I saw silvery stars when I was outside."

"Yes there do tend to be stars outside this time of year." Thom said slowly as if he was talking to a small child. Alanna smacked him up side the head," Let her finish son."

"They were probably stormwings, actually I'm sure of it since the were so big and the moon glinted off the silver." Kel watched as the Lioness paled and started off to the monarchs' throne.

As Alanna walked away with her husband a lot of questioning looks came from those around her but from Thom's inherited glare they quickly turned away. "Sorry about that, but I'm just getting really nervous. I was in the war, yes, but I've only been in one siege."

"That's alright, at least you have a sword." She said gesturing to the sword at his waist.

"I only brought it because I can be very insecure. Even the safest place has enemies." He replied softly.

"Kel do you know what's happening?" Kel looked behind Thom to see Roald behind him with Shinko.

"Cousin how are you? I was wondering when we would get to chat," he reached out for Shinko's hand, " And the beautiful yet unlucky woman to marry my cousin." Shinko's eyes crinkled in amusement, but she calmly took her shukusen and brought it up in front of her face. Kel smiled in amusement since it was already starting to get harder for the Yamani to keep face.

Kel turned around as an outburst was heard. She turned to see the king waving his hands wildly at the crowd of people and Thayet trying to calm him down. As if he had just realized all the eyes on him he sulkily followed Alanna and she nodded her head at Thom to follow her.

"Come on Roald, Shinko I'll explain it on the." The four monarchs followed Alanna, George, Thom, and Kel outside the ballroom to hide them from the incoming trouble that would occur.

Gwen- thanks again for beta-ing, and keep on sleeping!

Well I think I'll stop it there for now, you have no idea how good it feels to get that part out of my head. Okay are just about the same age from what I have picked up from the Trickster books and the war went on for ten years. Yup that's right ten years, so Kel is about 28-30 and just add ten years to anyone else. Lets see I can't really think of anything else you guys will ask me, but don't kill me for making Dom engaged! I just wanted to show how many deaths there really were and Dom was sorta my scapegoat. Well I'm curious to see how you guys will respond to my idea so if you review lots that would be so wonderful! Oh and constructive criticism is more than welcome! So till next time!


	2. Without Weapons

Well not too many reviews last time, but that doesn't discourage me since I only got three reviews for Another Chance in the first two chapters. So I hope you enjoy this fic, because I am having lots of fun writing it, and that you please **review**.

Once again dedicated to Alenor and Parcheezie!

Kel watched as the King and his Champion talked hurriedly amongst themselves. Kel fidgeted in the spot she was standing since she felt so out of place among the high-ranking people. Kel looked over her shoulder to see Shinko and Roald trying to eavesdrop and every so often the young couple would talk amongst themselves.

Lounging on a couch on the opposite side of the room was Thom. For the most part his body took up the entire couch and his long legs took up most of the room. His copper hair was riled up from him continuously raking his hand through it and his brows were furrowed together as he mumbled to himself. Kel walked over to Thom and sat where his boots were at the end of the couch.

"A noble for your thoughts." Kel said off-handedly.

Thom looked up in surprise and grinned lopsidedly," I don't think my thoughts are worth that much."

Kel smiled faintly," Fine what about a copper?"

"I guess that will suffice, I was thinking about a similar thing that happened…"

"Was it the siege you were telling me about?" Kel asked softly.

Thom nodded his head slowly," Yes, I was at the siege that happened at Pirate Swoop." Kel's eyebrows shot up in interest, but merely nodded so he could continue." I was about six I believe Kally, Roald, and I were visiting home while the Riders were there. It was the best summer we had had together, but then the Cathakis attacked…"

"Wait you were in _that_ siege?"

"Yes…that's what I had been saying." He replied slowly.

"Sorry but I grew up in the-"

"Yamani Islands, I know." Kel gave him a questioning look," Mother talked about you all the time. At least all the time that she was home."

Kel grinned a little," I was your dinner conversation?"

"Well not exactly per se, it was more like…venting her anger during dinner." Kel winced remembering the almost outbursts she had seen happen from the Lioness' infamous anger. Kel opened her eyes again and saw Thom mouth her the word 'trouble.' Kel turned around and saw that the entire royal family looked flabbergasted and livid. Roald and Shinko were still sitting down, but Shinko now had her hand firmly rested on Roald's shoulder to keep him sitting down. Thayet was proving to have more trouble since her husband was yelling at his Champion. The remaining prince and princess' looked scared at the thought of the invasion, but only Prince Liam had the tenacity to sulk from being kept away from the action.

"I think Mother just told them that they would be hidden away in a corner while the palace was invaded." Kel watched as a large vein in the King's neck seemed to pop out enough to the point when it was about to burst." I think we should go before Uncle Jon starts throwing things." Kel smiled a little at the mental picture of King Jonathan having a temper tantrum like her five year old niece.

Thom led the way back to the hallway and they both winced as they heard a small boom behind the closed oak doors." So you can read lips I presume?" Thom asked grinning cheekily.

"Neal taught me how to while we were at the border." She said shrugging," until now I didn't think I would ever use it." As Thom led her through the hallway she turned as she heard pounding footsteps.

"This can't be good…"

"At least you have a weapon." Kel replied panic beginning to fog into her mind, but she shook her head and tried to find the sensible trained veteran that she had come to know at war. She calmly searched her thin slippers and dress hoping to find something, but came out with nothing but the fabric she was wearing." I have to go get a weapon of some sort, go warn everyone in the ballroom. Tell Lord Raoul where I am so he doesn't worry." Thom nodded his head and he dashed in the direction in which the simultaneous pounding of boots was coming from. They had passed the cut to go to the ballroom and her room a little bit ago.

Kel's senses came back to reality when the pounding seemed to increase and she wished to the gods that her new friend would make it to the ballroom safely. She scrambled to take off her slippers and in frustration she kicked them off._' Damn the person who thought of slippers.' _Kel hitched her skirts and ran barefoot to her room.

She ran through the mazes of the corridors, all the while hearing the methodic pounding of footsteps. Kel gasped in relief when she finally came across the door that was for her room She fumbled to open the door. Kel jerked at the door and flailed at it. With a huff of anxiety she leaned against the door and grinned sheepishly as the door opened easily._' I have really got to remember that next time before I break the door down.'_

She walked into the familiar caramel colored rooms and she grabbed her sword that lay in its corner. Kel attached Griffin to her hip and her ears heard the familiar sound of someone attaching weapons in a hurry. As she quickly tied her hair into a leather throng she eyed her glaive, and as a second though she took her precious glaive from its rack. She twirled it once and ran to the door. She quietly put her ear to the door and was shocked to hear no footsteps. Her mind panicked,_' They already got to the ballroom. They knew where everyone was, this must have been planned…'_

With her distressing thoughts she hurriedly pulled her door open and rushed down the walls. Being careful of the glaive's edge as she ran she sprinted extending her legs so she would reach her destination faster. As she got to the curve she turned and saw a guard lying against a wall further down. She ran faster and her mind boiled at the thought of the enemy taking out the poor guard. As she got closer she saw that there was only one soldier and that there would usually be four stationed at the spot where this guard lay. She shrugged it off and quickly checked the man's pulse. The man had ruddy brown locks that half covered a dent that was on his forehead. The bump looked to be that it had been caused by a broadsword's flat.

Kel feeling reassured that the man was still alive she continued to run down the hall._' Why would the people just knock out the guard? If they put so much care as to put dampening spells, why not kill an innocent man?'_ Her crude thoughts bothered her, but she shook them off. As she made it to the staircase she found it surprisingly vacant._' Where did the herald go? Did he run off?'_

Kel opened the door and found the once beautiful crimson curtains slashed. She looked out over the sea of people and could see men in muddy green uniforms. She hurriedly tried to rack her memory for any country that wore those colors, as Kel tried to think she saw at the corner of her eye a man come up behind her swung around with her glaive and blocked his attack.

The man looked a little shocked to see a young woman holding such a large weapon precariously. Kel took the moment of his stupor to hit his lower belly with the glaive. The metal went cleanly through his body and only temporarily stopped as she hit the man's spine. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground in his own blood.

Kel didn't flinch after killing the enemy but started down the stairs and looking for someone familiar. She spotted Thom's tall copper curls bouncing up and down beside some hair that appeared to Raoul's. Making up her mind she began to run down the stairs, still barefoot, and stifled a gasp as she saw a man she had considered a friend in the same muddy green of the enemy. She had met him during night watch and he had always had a witty sense of humor that would keep her from not falling asleep. He was about eye level with her and his amber eyes that usually held laughter only seemed to hold a void of nothingness.

"Hello Kel, nice night for an invasion isn't it?" Kel stepped to the side as he brought a black sword down. The air divided as it made a loud whooshing sound. As soon as she was able to get rebalanced the man had backed away respecting the distance of her glaive. Kel took a step forward and spun the glaive in a downward motion. He quickly snaked his sword and threw the attack aside." Come now Keladry, why do you think I was so interested in your glaive dances? You didn't think I wanted to see you when you were sweaty did you? Because if I had wanted someone that badly I could've gone to someone more qualified as a woman."

He quickly snaked his sword around her defenses and brought it down on her. Kel only just barely brought her weapon up in time and she felt her muscles scream in agony as the man 's height continued to bear down on her. Her arms began to tremble, as the sword drew closer and closer to her tanned skin. There was a crazy gleam in his eyes and just as she thought he would be able to get his final stroke she heard a dull thud. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and blood came out of his mouth, he fell with a heavy clunk to the ground.

Kel inspected the weapon in his neck and saw it to be a dagger with a silver insignia in the hilt. She quickly grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. She mildly cleaned the dagger with her dress and looked up to see who had thrown it. She saw Thom's bobbing hair through all the little skirmishes happening and she smiled faintly._' My guardian angel…'_ The entire room seemed to be so crowded. She felt like there were people were everywhere, she hurried after Thom and saw through the crowded people that the fog like dampeners were past the doors of the palace and had made it way across half of the ballroom.

Kel kept to the edge of the ballroom and whenever a man in a muddy green uniform came to attack her they were met by her glaive. Following Thom's head she found Raoul, Buri, and Thom himself protecting Duke Gareth and Numair. Although Duke Gareth had a sword in his hand and a wary expression on his face he still appeared feeble. She looked towards Raoul and saw that he was talking to Thom and gesturing to her, their backs were turned to her which she suspected Thom might have requested they do so she couldn't see what they were saying.

She stared off further feeling safer in the protective dome that her friends created she could see Dom and Neal fighting in a far corner and behind them were both their wives. Kel sighed despite herself and wish it was her fighting beside Dom instead Aidan standing behind him. Her heart plummeted at the thought and rose back to her throat. Kel causally tried to take her eyes away from Dom's body and looked how her other friends fared. Kel could make out the faint sparkle of Yuki's shukusen and Kel had to smile inwardly,'_ Yuki never brought a weapon, but maybe she was just so accustomed to bandit attacks from the Islands that she carried one everywhere she went…' _

Kel looked back to her friends and saw that Numair had his eyes closed in concentration and rivulets of sweat rolled down his handsome face easily. Kel suspected that Daine had gone back to her room to make sure that her children were safe first, but with another baby on its way the Wildmage wouldn't shift without desperate measures. Kel smiled at the thought of the famous children. Saralynn was almost nine and she had proved to be a powerful mage in her own right, but both her parents had refused to let her do anything during the war. The young girl had had a few temper tantrums and quite a few animals had broken loose of the biomes that were created for the animals.

Rikash had showed all the signs of an amazing sorcerer, but the five year old wouldn't be up to par with his famous father. Numair seemed to be relieved when his son didn't have such great power, but Rikash had had an adept to weapons even from so young an age.

Kel turned around quickly to boots scraping against the flooring and just as she was going to swing her weapon she heard Thom's cool voice," Sorry I had to end your fight so soon, but we needed your help. Uncle Raoul was starting to worry anyways."

"Thank you for saving me." Kel said quietly while turning around. She looked up a little into his serious hazel-amber eyes the sight of the whirling colors almost made her nauseous and transfixed.

"Now if you two are done being polite, new waves of Tusaines are coming in from the staircase and fog." Raoul said interrupting.

"Tusaines?"

"Yes I don't know what they have in mind, but we haven't had problems from them since the River Drell attack." Kel nodded her head and took a position near the middle and pushed Buri to the outside so the older woman could have a break to her right she had Raoul who was directly in the middle. Kel stood up straight as she saw an incoming soldier. The man was shorter than her and was compact, built more like the Lioness than anyone Kel had seen. He came up as Kel was raising her glaive the man let out a shriek of agony and fell to the ground._' He obviously wasn't quick like the Lioness.'_

Kel looked down at the dead man studiously and saw that there amber dagger in the man's chest that seemed to be fading away. She looked behind her to see Thom grinning darkly," We don't have time to fight every man." As if to prove his point nine men stepped forward to their protective circle. The four Tortallans moved forward to meet the attackers. Kel growled angrily as she saw yet another palace worker among the Tusaines.

She swung her glaive out horizontally hoping to slash two men, but her glaive went into the first man's hip. The glaive stopped and got stuck into the man's hard pelvis. As she tried to avoid being hit, Kel swerved out of the way of one of the weapons, but faltered as a sword hit her bicep. The man with her glaive stuck in him yelled as he pulled it out. He threw the weapon aside and took a step towards the wounded lady. Kel bit back the pain as she drew Griffin out of its sheath. The blue metal caught on the light and radiated of power. The men didn't express any emotion when the other weapon was drawn, but instead stepped toward her to finish what they had started.

Kel flung her sword against the broadsword that was coming down on her and she quickly threw it aside. Kel then dodged to her left to escape the other._' With a hurt arm I won't be ale to hold them off very well…'_ Kel made a rash decision and threw her sword through one of the man's chest. Behind his back the sword perturbed. Before the man fell on her she grabbed him and used him as a shield as his comrade tried to slay her. As the man's sword entered his companion's dead body she threw the body at him and ran towards the place where they ha thrown her glaive. She found the blue glaive beside a fallen Tortallan that she didn't recognize. She turned to see the man charging at her with two swords in his hands.

One being her sword, shimmering with crimson blood and his was a silver sword. Kel quickly threw aside the attack that the man had done with Griffin and blocked the other oncoming sword with the wooden butt of her glaive. As soon as she was able to get the silver sword away the sapphire came, knowing that the soldier was still fresh while she was beginning to tire and in a dress. The soldier continued to use the same attack and Kel's arms began to feel heavier and heavier._' So much for all that extra training.'_ Kel thought brutally. As she blocked the silver sword and thrust it away she kicked her right leg out quickly. The attack was hidden behind her long dress until it hit the man, sending him sprawling to the ground. Kel grimaced as she cut the back of the man's neck, and hurriedly grabbed Griffin.

Kel took a step back and cleaned Griffin and her glaive with her dress. She looked up to see Raoul fending off three men. The famed Giantkiller killed one, but as one fell another man came to pressure Raoul. Forgetting her gap she hurried to aid her old knight master and sliced a man's throat when she got there." Raoul it's Kel." She shouted over the clattering of swords. The older man nodded his head to show that he had heard her and continued to slaughter his opponents. With Kel's help they were able to kill five more men. Kel looked behind her to realize that their tight circle had gotten smaller. She gestured for Raoul to pick her up, at first he argued with her but seeing as they did need to know how the battle was progressing he gave in.

He gingerly picked her up and she looked over the battle and over to the thick fog. The mist was more than half way across the ballroom and the room was beginning to become more and more squished. She looked at one of the intricate designs on the floor, and watched in horror as it was quickly swallowed up. The mist seemed to progress more and more as it got closer and closer to its destination. Kel transfixed to watch the parts of flooring getting devoured by the fog and closer to the Tortallans.

Her eyes continued to stare upon the moving mist until in the corner of her eye she saw a bronze tipped arrow coming towards her. Being shocked out of her reverie she forget where she was and fell backwards. As she began to fall the arrow struck her already injured arm and she continued to fall backwards. Kel felt her body plummet against the ground subconsciously and as her lungs struggled to breath her eyes were met with an overbearing darkness.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) To Be Continued… ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

clears throat Well that's the second part of this fic, I did finish must faster than I thought I would, I know a month or two, but I was going to update this on my birthday. So you'll all have to wait patiently for me. Well you will be reading this when it is my birthday so, this doesn't really matter does it? Oh well confuzzled…can anyone tell me what color eyes Thom has? I actually have the book, but I got one of my friend's hooked on TP so she wanted to borrow my Wild Mage book. Alright and now you people who reviewed are just dolls!

Alenor- don't worry drabbling on and on is what I love to hear, goodness knows I do it all the time. Well I'm glad it's original since my first fic wasn't so original its fun to create something different. Alas Yuki is pregnant, horrible things will happen to her though…and I really actually like Dom in this fic, getting stuck with a girl you're not in love with. Such a pity…well I'm glad that your Valentine's day was awesome, mine was lame but that's because I don't have a boyfriend shrugs more trouble than they're worth, at least for me lol. But track did start that day so I guess it was alright. Well happy to see you like it and I'll try to keep it up!

Imperfectionist ;D- bah Kat you are too kind. Reviewing even this eh? You must love me soooo much lol. I didn't think you would read it since it is a k/t but obviously not. I miss talking to you so much, but track is so sweet. Now I really must be going but thanks for reviewing love.

ubiquitous girl- lol Owen has to grow up some time, but I couldn't resist making him a little goofy, I mean he still is Owen after all. I'll try and look out for the sentence beginnings since I actually am very bad at that even in English papers and I'm not sure if Aidan is a boy name or not. shrugs I just liked the name, and in the show Alias it was a bad guy's secret place. So I associated the badness with her. I dunno…but thanks so much for the constructive criticism!

Venus-Lynx- AH! Please don't kill me! Its my birthday today whimpers and runs away lol thanks for the review!

Protectress of the Small- really? Interesting? I found the whole topic about genocide very alluring in history. I had no idea that it was still happening today, and I figured I could try and go for a fic that teaches a lesson in a way. How far people can go if they have intolerance. Thanks for the encouragement!

PsychoLioness- lol I was just reviewing your fic, when your review came. It made me laugh, but yeah that's me. Glad you think it sounds good! Hope you like this update!

**Well everybody thanks for the reviews, and please for those of you who didn't please take a minute of your day and review. Umm… oh sorry if you didn't like all the battle scenes, but I love writing them! So review please and tata…**


	3. Patterns

Dedicated to Parcheezie and Alenor

I watched in slow motion as the young lady knight fell to the ground with a sickening crack and inwardly knew that the fall could be very fatal. I was surprised how my stomach churned at the idea of losing the heroic woman; I had never really grown to get to know someone unless they were family. It seemed as if everyone close to me dies or ends up close to battle. My own mother was one of the two lady knights in the realm and my father the spymaster. A poisoned arrow killed one of my closest friends and I wasn't able to be near him.

Hell even my home has been invaded, nowhere is safe. I learned that from early on, and it may have made me a bit paranoid but a little paranoia won't kill someone, it could actually save me in the long run. I was one of the knights that took a sword with me to the ball, not out of habit or routine, but from my own insecurity. I never seem to be able to get passed the security blanket that always shields my heart and mind. But then this girl comes along sitting and soaking in the rain and without a care in the world. I open up to her for a reason I cannot fathom and suddenly that someone I just met is hurt.

It's a curse, those words seems to be running through my head as step back from where I am supposed to be fighting. My quick feet bring me to the fallen warrior before even Uncle Raoul can lay a finger on her. I quickly drag her to the corner where Uncle Gareth and Uncle Numair and begin to clean the wound. I feel myself being pushed out of the way with large hands and look up to see Uncle Gareth's cool eyes." I'll clean the wound, go back and fight. I'll call you over when I need you to use your magic." I want to argue so much but remember that Da always tells me to listen to my elders.

I back away and continue to fight, but in the back of my mind I feel the itching feeling that the girl was dying and it was some how my fault. Most people would have tried to reassure me, but nobody knows how the patterns of my life play out. Being the son of a legend isn't easy, there's so much expected of you, but when your sister is the spymaster of the Copper Isles and you don't have the purple eyes of your famous mother they don't even recognize you. I've always been particularly happy and content with this idea, but when it comes down to it in war people look up to you just because of whom your parents are. I was a green knight and most veteran knights looked expectantly to me thinking that I had my mother's strength and my father's strategy. I've killed many people, but I have killed just as many from my actions as a 'leader.'

I feel my thoughts knocked away as an incoming soldier comes and I mutter a small spell beneath my breath. The man falls dead and my eyes don't hold a flinch. Taking my dagger out I expertly let go of the hilt and let it hammer into another man's throat. I turn around as I hear my name and begin walking towards Uncle Gareth, I feel rather than hear the protective circle become tighter to protect the four of us in the middle. Uncle Numair is quite pale, and his skin looks ashen. My lips twitch a little at the thought of what I usually did when Uncle Numair was stressed; I would give him my old bear.

"How's she doing?"

"To be honest I'm not sure, she was injured before the arrow hit her so the arrow wasn't a serious wound, but the injury before was worse. She is remarkably strong to have not gone down with the injury." I nod my head and put my hand on the slow flowing cut. The sleeves of her dress had already been cut away, and I couldn't help but admire her healthy tan. I shook my head and continued with my work. Groaning I put my amber magic into the injury and began to put together the muscle and sinew. As I was finishing up the skin I felt a chilling sensation and where my magic had once been was no longer there. Searching my inner self I came across the place where my glowing magic should have been, but it was like it had never been there before,

I somehow felt empty without my magic and opened my eyes to see the swirling mist had taken over the room. I staggered to my feet, but felt as weak as a newborn filly. My knees buckled beneath me, and I struggled for the energy I dearly needed. I looked up where the ceiling was and gasped in surprise as I saw an orange thick cloud moving down and was drawing closer to the ceiling. I sat up and looked over at Uncle Numair and saw that he looked even worse than I felt.

My brows knitted together and I felt my eyelids beginning to droop, I silently prayed to Mithros that we would come out all right in the end of this. How can I be sleepy at a time like this? Through my blurred vision I saw Aunt Buri's small figure pass out along with Uncle Raoul's great body. My eyes, oh how I hated them right now, but the inevitable happened when my eyes closed and the visions of the passed out Tortallans turned black.

((()))((()))((()))((())) …. ((()))((()))((()))((()))

Kel felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck as she woke up and gave a light whimper as the pain increased as she woke up. Without opening her eyes she felt the cold metal of chains on her arms and the increasing burn on her neck. Kel opened her eyes to the blazing sunlight and a handsome man grinning at her with a stamp of some sort in his hand." So the woman will wake up when she's being branded but not when she's being tossed against the ground. Kel heard the loud hiss as the steaming stamp went across her neck and bit back the yelp as she smelled burning flesh.

"Lucky number two for you. You're a lucky one; the Champion had a special request for you and the other one. You won't be killed… at first."

"What are you talking about?" Kel managed to say.

"Well the Champion of Tusaine doesn't want you two dead yet, isn't that clear enough for you 2?"

"So now I'm a number, great another name to be called."

"And that's all you will be called for the rest of your pathetic life slut." Kel's eyebrows shot up from the harsh words." C'mon I have more branding to do and you get to go to introduction center." Before she could reply he gave the chain a quick tug and Kel struggled to keep up with him. The scenery was peaceful looking, but looks can be deceiving for all the obvious reasons of blood being on the ground. As the handsome man handed her off to another man she was tugged once again and the cold metal began to chaff against her already sore wrists. As the man led her to some where he came to an abrupt stop and said," Undress."

"Excuse me?" Kel asked in disbelief. But she was only met with the chain being tugged and her being swung into a tree.

"You heard me wench." Kel raised her chin defiantly and this was only met by a chuckle. He stepped forward and as she began to step away he pulled the chain tighter," You obviously don't understand the situation you are in, I can do anything to you." He lazily put his hand on her left breast and fondled it." Anything at all, and if you obey me maybe I won't ruin the Champion's prize."

Kel kept her face Yamani smooth until his hand reached her breast then waited for the right time to kick out her leg. As she kicked out her leg and the man's legs went out from under him she began to ran, but she was met with a burning sensation in her neck and felt like she would burn up from the inside out." And that's why you don't want to run away. A good 100 feet and you wouldn't be able to stand the intensity of the heat. So you would either burn from the inside out or come back running. What's it going to be two?" Kel's eyes darted from side to side and took a tentative step to the far side of the man, the fiery feeling rose and she yelped.

"Are you ready to come back and behave?" Kel's eyes clouded in uncertainty and she began to take more steps away from the man. The burning filled her veins and boiled over her. Her legs gave out on her as she began to take another step away. She felt herself being pulled away and was instantly cooled." Stubborn little trollop aren't you? You will learn in time to respect the rest of the army and me. We are what feeds you and keeps you alive." He stopped his tirade to punch her across the face with his fist. Kel felt her lip crack and begin to bleed.

"I can make you suffer or have the time of your life. Now obey my order or I will do it myself, undress." Kel blushed, but after that kept her face Yamani smooth. She slowly unbuttoned her back and remained neutral as the rest slipped off." Keep your breastband and loincloth, but that's it. Hand over the dress, stockings, and leather throng for your hair."

"Why do you need my leather throng? I just want it to keep my hair out of the way."

"Because you are no longer an individual, you are one of the hundreds of men and women that we've caught to be experimented with on our trip to the capital."

"What are you going to do to us?"

"Whatever we want to, now come on you've got to get with the rest of the group and I have to get ready for my next victim." The chain sent her flying and the breeze sent gooseflesh crawling up her legs and arms. Subconsciously she tried to cover herself while trying to walk she was handed off to another man who had a bigger build than she did and he yanked on the insufferable chain more than the last people did. As the man took her to a clearing she was brought to a group of people clad in the same amount of clothing as herself." You're with group 47. And there are twenty-two guards so don't do anything stupid number two." He pushed her roughly into the clearing and she walked uncertainly to the group of Tortallans that were huddled together. She looked across the clearing and saw the unmistakable copper curls of Thom. He looked worse than she did with his body covered in yellow and red bruises and his neck looked like it had been entirely burnt. Her mouth hung sadly and she hoped that some of her friends had escaped the hands of the Tusaines.

((()))((()))((()))((())) To Be Continued… ((()))((()))((()))((()))

Well sorry if you guys didn't enjoy the chapter, but I liked how it came out. If you think that Kel would have put up more of a fight here's what I think. She had just had a severe head injury and she wakes up to be branded. So she's in shock, quite honestly I don't think she would have been able to comprehend everything that was happening until she would have been able to think about it. So I hope you guys are getting more of an idea of what my Thom is like and so yup that about it. Thanks to you guys that read and reviewed it!

Identitycrisis- lol sorry that I gave the Tortallans false hope but they have had too much good luck don't you think? They're luck has finally run out :D

ossini- I haven't seen you around the net in awhile, was it because of finals?

Arcadia- thanks for the encouragement, and I'll attempt to update faster, but believe it or not I'm actually really busy this summer

PsychoLioness- ah yes I particularly liked their banter, but you see the gloomy part of Thom in this chapter

Alenor- I hope your having a lovely time while it is summer over here, but my birthday is 5/9/90, sorry I would write more of a response but I don't have time right now. Thanks for sticking with my fics

**All right please review, because it would be very appreciated and I need all the suggestions I can get. If you need to get ahold of me just email me at **


	4. Cave Fires

Hello hello I'm back so here we go again another rousing chapter of Tortallan Genocide

Previously: She looked across the clearing and saw the unmistakable copper curls of Thom. He looked worse than she did with his body covered in yellow and red bruises and his neck looked like it had been entirely burnt. Her mouth hung sadly and she hoped that some of her friends had escaped the hands of the Tusaines.

Kel looked gloomily at the sad excuse of dinner that was in her hands, the measly bowl of watered down porridge was to be given twice a day, and sometimes not at all if their groups acted out. Following Thom she sat in the shade of an elm tree, but they were quickly pushed out of the little shade by soldiers and forced to sit in the sun.

Kel sat down and blushed when she remembered how little she was wearing, and Thom seemed to be oblivious to the situation since he was mutely glaring at his bowl of porridge. "Thom?" he grunted in response, "What do you think they are going to do to us?" Kel couldn't help but keep the fear out of her voice as she said it and Thom abruptly looked up with his swollen black eye.

"To be quite honest Kel I don't think you want to know." He shivered at the remembrance of his own skin being branded like some common cattle.

"I'd rather be scared of what's coming than the fear of the unknown."

Thom sighed, "Sometimes you are too much like Mother. While I was being handed off to the next man they began to talk, they spoke of-of _burning _women in caves. They had set up points where we are going to stop everyday and if anyone has grown ill or stops our progress to wherever the hell we are going then they'll be burned alive in a cave. The pregnant women that they've caught are all going tonight, but they laughed and said how they would their _fun_." He spit out the last comment and Kel's throat closed up.

The tears came before she could stop them, and Thom gently took her in his arms, "Don't let them get to you Kel. You have to survive this, you're important to Tortall."

"Yes but what about Yuki?" Kel gasped, "I'm here eating my dinner and she's about to die or is already dead. How can the gods let this monstrosity happen? Is this just another one of their games?"

"Kel-"

"Why should I have faith in gods that don't seem to give a damn about us?" Kel ended bitterly.

"Kel calm down, Yuki wouldn't want to see you like this and Neal is coming up from behind you. You have to be strong for _him_."

Kel nodded her head and looked over her shoulder to see sure enough Neal walking unsurely with his bowl of porridge. Kel gave him a light fake smile, but Neal didn't seem to read into the look on her face. Neal's face was riddled with fist sized bruises and links on his wrists were a purple-red. "Kel, thank the gods I know someone in this blasted group." Neal smiled and faltered a little when he saw how little she was wearing and how close she was to Thom. He coughed behind his hand and Thom blushed realizing his hand was still around her waist. He hurriedly pulled it away and muttered an apology.

Neal nodded approvingly and turned to Kel, "Have you seen Yuki?" Kel's throat constricted and her eyes grew larger in desperation of escaping the situation. "What's wrong?"

"Neal…well…you see..." Kel took a large gulp of air and went on," Yuki is…dead. All the pregnant women were burned." Kel's eyes misted over with tears and she couldn't make out the image of Neal in front of her.

"Neal, don't do anything rash Yuki wouldn't want you to do that. Yuki would want you to live."

"You don't know anything about my wife Pirate's Swoop. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love especially when the one _you_ love is still alive." Kel's posture sunk down at Neal's words,_ 'Thom's married already? Good gods…'_ The silhouettes of the three bodies were beginning to match the rest of the land, as the day grew darker. As the sun permanently rested below the land for a day, the soldiers began to take all the people to a clearing that lay adjacent to a cave.

They were all led into the cave and it smelled of burned flesh and fire. Kel's eyes stung as she saw the charred walls and skeletons. As the large number of people were forced into the cave Kel saw two skeletons that had a large skeleton and a small fragile one that looked as if it would break if you touched it. Forced to sleep on the ground where women had died she softly wept along with Neal.

((()))((()))((()))(((()))((()))((()))

Thank you to all the reviewers

**brezzybrez, Hippieplumygirl, Musical Kat, IdentityCrisis, FanFictionFantom, sparkley-tangerine, Alenor**

Review if you feel like it and it'll make me smile :


End file.
